


It's Inevitable, Baby

by WoD89 (webofdreams89)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Dick Grayson is Batman, M/M, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webofdreams89/pseuds/WoD89
Summary: Dick’s a ticking time bomb, and Tim’s counting down.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Dick Grayson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	It's Inevitable, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This story was previously published under my main account. Under a fit of mania (thanks bipolar!), I deleted a bunch of my stories some time ago. I wanted to put it back up and, since I primarily write F/F now, I decided to make a pseud. 
> 
> The story takes place pre-New 52 and is set in the future sometime after Bruce Wayne has died.

Dick won’t admit it out loud, but he likes it when Tim has fuck me written all over face. His sweet baby brother, his rock, the one he fired and dragged back with a kiss to those pink, pink lips.

He likes that Tim gets so fucked up when Dick fucks him out, likes the obscenities he yells because he’s always so damned calm all the time and Dick hates it. Just wants to rile him up, wear him down, maybe break him and start again from the ground up.

Because that’s what Dick does, what he’s good at, and he knows it.

***

When Tim’s lips are wrapped around his cock, Dick feels like maybe he isn’t such a damn disappointment all the time. Which he knows is beyond fucked up in ways he doesn’t even want to examine too closely.

With Tim’s so fucking blue eyes looking up at him, Dick pretends that he took the bullet for Barbara, that he took Jay’s beating and he stood in for all Cass and Damian’s fucked up family pain. That he bore the brunt of Tim’s agony at losing Kon and Steph and his father and Bruce.

That he took it all for them with a goddamn smile plastered widely across his face because he knows that he would take it all for them if he could.

And then he always cums hard and Tim takes it before standing up and kissing him the way Dick likes. Firm, like he matters.

But each time Tim pulls away, Dick thinks he sees it written in Tim’s eyes, that he is that fuck up that can save everyone, but he’ll never be able to save himself.

It doesn’t matter what Tim says. It doesn’t matter how much he rubs Dick’s back as he cries and holds him, or lets him fuck him hard and senseless. Tim knows that no one’s messed Dick up more than Dick’s messed himself up. All Tim can do is hold on, grip his hair tight and pray that this is the time that he manages to kiss some sense into the idiot.

They both knew they were fighting a losing battle to begin with.

***

“You can’t keep doing this to yourself, Dick,” Tim says one day. He watches as Dick puts on Batman, and it hurts because they both know that Batman isn’t just a costume but a fucking symbol of hope in city full of the hopeless.

“There’s no one else,” Dick says. His back is to Tim and he has already adapted that voice that isn’t his own, one that’s deep and powerful and so unlike the way Dick feels inside.

They both know it’s true. There hasn’t been anyone else for a while now, not since Bruce died for good this time. Damian’s nearly eighteen and may have literally been born to become Batman, but Dick knows the weight of the cowl and he can’t bring himself to do that to Damian. Not yet, not ever if he can help it.

“Dick, fixing everything isn’t your responsibility,” Tim says, and now he’s grabbing Dick’s, Batman’s, arm and turning him around. “It isn’t possible.”

“No, but Batman has to at least try,” he replies. Tim can see Dick through the cracks, his broken smile and the tightness around his eyes.

Tim sighs, looking away until he feels Dick’s gauntlet gently grab his chin to turn his face. Dick presses a quick kiss to Tim’s lips and Tim can feel Dick’s unsteady breath across his face. He wishes he was enough to keep Dick home for the night, but Dick’s guilt and shame are limitless.

“You look really good in that suit, Babybird,” Dick whispers in his ear before he pulls away, and Tim feels himself shiver all the way down to his blue finger stripes, remembering when he asked for Nightwing because Nightwing had always been about hope. Tim wanted to be Dick’s hope. He’s failing miserably at that.

“Thanks,” Tim says. He wants to say more, but he hears Damian’s not-so-subtle footsteps across the cave floor, his way of informing them it’s time to go.

Tim watches as Dick slides the cowl down over his face, slides Batman onto his face, and he knows that someday, it’s going to kill him because Dick’s a ticking time bomb, and all Tim is counting down.

He just hopes that Damian will be ready. He knows he’ll never be.


End file.
